Open Sea
by swancatic
Summary: Set after On Stranger tides... What if Angelica really was pregnant? See how everyone reunites 6 years later in the caribbean sea! One Shot R&R


**Follow me on twitter: JJWonderland4U**

The little girl leaned on the railing of the ship and stared at the open sea. Being raised at sea, she had learned to get attached to it and never want to leave. Her mother always told her she was quite smart for her age, and sometimes too smart. When she was about a year old, her mother had brought her out at sea aboard the Queen Ann's Revenge. Ever since, they sailed the seas and traveled the world. The Revenge was arriving back in the Caribbean Sea, Captained by none other than Angelica Malon.

Angelica had gotten off the island and had gone in search of Jack but instead found Barbossa and her father's ship. She had succeeded to kill Hector and take back her ship and then giving birth to her on the Queen Ann's Revenge.

Angelica walked down the top deck and walked next to her daughter. She did the same as her daughter and leaned on the railing. "Were do you want to go, me amor?" the Spaniard asked. The little girl looked up and did as if she was thinking. "I wanna go to Cuba, mama" Angelica laughed and nodded. "Alright, baby, we'll go to Cuba"

The little girl smiled and hugged her mother. Angelica kissed her head and walked back to the top deck. Oceana walked to the front of the boat and took out a doll from her pocket. She sat on a small bench, watching the sea and stocking the doll's hair. Every time she would ask her mother where her father was, she would always say that he was somewhere out at sea just like them. She would also ask if he knew of her and as always, Angelica would tell her daughter that she tried telling him before he left her but he still left. But Angelica didn't want her daughter to think badly of her father so she would also explain to her that she was a liar, which was bad, and he didn't believe her.

Her mother trusted her not to do anything stupid by giving her the voodoo doll. Oceana or as some people called 'Oce' kissed the dolls head and put it back in pocket before getting up on the bench. She held on to the rope next to her tightly remembering that she had already fallen over.

_Angelica had ordered Scrum to watch a three year old Oceana while she had a nap. Scrum let Oce stand on the railing and turned around two seconds and turned back immediately when he heard a splash. He watched as he noticed Oce wasn't there anymore. He yelled saying that she was overboard. _

_Angelica who was in her room heard the commotion on deck and when she heard her daughter's name being called she jumped out of bed and ran to deck. _

_Finally, Oce who already knew a little how to swim was brought back on the ship and never again did Angelica let anyone watch Oceana. _

Oceana watched the sea and noticed a ship a little further at sea. She noticed the ship as a Pirate ship and started to panic. Last pirate ship they had encountered turned into a huge war and Oce remembered it well. It was about a year ago and she stayed close to her mother as the other pirates got on board their ship. She remembered a pirate going her way with his sword but Angelica had blocked the pirate receiving a sword in the chest. The good thing was that the Revenge had won and Angelica had recovered.

Oceana ran across the ship bumping into everyone and pulled on her mother's shirt. "Mama, there's a ship, mama hurry there's a ship" Angelica picked up her daughter knowing her 4 years old daughter was afraid of fights ever since she's been stabbed. Angelica walked to the side of the ship and watched as the other ship prepared to attack. Angelica ordered everyone to prepare for a fight. She put her daughter down on the ground and crouched to her level.

"Hunny, don't worry I'll be find. And don't forget, if you need to, use your sword" Angelica told her daughter. Every since she'd been stabbed, Angelica had thought her daughter how to protect herself using a sword. Oce nodded and stayed clutching her mother. Angelica felt bad, having to put her daughter threw this but she knew she couldn't back down. Oce ran to her mother's room and closed the door. She peeked through the window watching as her mother stood just outside the door. She saw the other ship approaching them and clutched her sword tightly.

Angelica stood outside the cabin's door and watched as the ship closer. Her first mate, Fred asked her what the orders were. She waited as their ship was side to side with the other. She listened and heard the other captain order open fire. She did the same and soon, the cannons were shot then loaded again. Angelica looked back to make sure he daughter was still there. Soon, the crew from the other ship got onto her ship. She was in a complete fight with three men when she heard "Queen Ann's Revenge. Barbossa"

Angelica turned around and saw no one but people in complete fight. She was sure she'd recognise the voice. And if she was right, either he was here to take her sword, or as the person thought, Barbossa's sword or just attack to get the Queen Ann's Revenge.

Angelica turned left and right each time blocking all the other's attacks. She jumped of the top deck and fought with men not really bothering to see their face. She ran backed up the stairs making sure her daughter was still there. She fought more and more until she noticed the men that had left her on an island. She did her special sword trick he had thought her and came face to face with him. She pointed her sword at him and he pointed it at her.

"Angelica, what you be doing here?" Jack asked obviously surprised.

"I got back what rightfully belonged to me" she told him. She turned around blocking someone who attacked her, while Jack did the same.

"What happened to Barbossa?" he asked looking around. "Ah, see, as I got what belonged to me, the one-legged man lost life in a battle"

"To you?" Jack asked confused. "I learned from the best"

Jack nodded and jumped on the railed slashing men's out of the way, not really noticing they were of his own. A loud explosion was heard, and everyone turned in the direction of the other ship. Everyone turned to the direction of the explosion to see the Brooklyn Dove burn down. Angelica turned around and looked back to Jack.

"Looks like you don't have a ship. Turns out I have one" she smirked. Jack looked at her and back at the burning ship. Everyone stopped fighting to watch the ship burn down. He sighed in defeat and looked back at her. "Aye, indeed you do, how would you like some new crew members and a captain?"

"Sorry Jack, but I'm captain, you are just crew" she told him walking away.

"Than I could be your first mate" he stated rubbing his beard.

"Ah, Jack you see I already have a first mate and she much better than you" Angelica told him getting so close to him that they could feel each other's breaths.

"She, first mate is a she. And why is she much better than me?" He asked getting closer to her.

"That's where your wrong she's much like you" Jack looked confused as she whispered it in his ear and walked away.

Angelica got to the front of the top deck and told all that wanted to stay where welcomed to stay as long as they obeyed her and for all who didn't they were free to jump ship. A few men jumped and once in the water, Angelica ordered the crew to get back to work as they were sailing for Cuba.

Angelica turned back to Jack telling to do like he wanted but do a mutiny because she had some things to do. She walked into the cabin Oce was in and smiled when she saw her daughter in the bed peacefully sleeping. Angelica didn't know how but Oceana often fell asleep during fights. Angelica walked to the bed, got on it and cuddle close to the sleeping child. She put blankets over Oce and stared at her sleeping.

"When you wake up I have a surprise" she whispered. Angelica noticed the doll on the side of the bed. She picked it up, smiled and placed it in her daughter's arms.

Meanwhile, Jack walked around the Revenge trying to find 'she' supposed First Mate. He walked around and smirked when he noticed someone familiar. "Ahoy, Scrum"

Srum looked up and got back to doing his chore not bothering with Jack. Jack put his head back confused and walked further back to the front of the ship. He watched the water for hours thinking about anything he could. He looked back up to the cabin Angelica had got in, which he'd never seen come out of. He walked across the ship and up the stairs to the door. He opened it and noticed a figure lying on the bed. He looked around and noticed that the figure was Angelica. He walked towards her and smiled watching her sleep. He walked further back the room, but as he walked, the floor cracked making Angelica jump. She looked to the side of her to notice her daughter was gone. Knowing she was probably on deck, she turned her head back to see Jack in her room.

"What are you doing in here?" She hissed through her deep Spanish accent.

"Trying to find a way to get the Pearl out of a bottle" he said looking through her stuff. She laughed and said "You still didn't get it out, I'm impressed, after all these years you still haven't given up"

He looked at her and got back to searching. "You will find nothing here" she smirked.

He turned around and walked towards her. "Then where?" He asked inches away from her face.

Angelica didn't answer and stared at Jack. Soon, his lips met hers and they shared a passionate kiss. At first, Angelica was shocked but soon let herself fall into the kiss. It ended as soon as it had started and Jack walked away. Angelica was too shock to response and just watched as Jack walk away.

Jack smirked walking out of the cabin. He got down the stairs and walked on deck when he bumped into someone. He looked down and asked "Bugger, what a child be doing here" looking disgusted.

"I'm no child, I'm first mate" she stated. Jack crouched down and asked "First mate, your she? What be your name?"

"Oceana and yes I am she. Mommy said I'm a great first mate" she stated putting her arms on her sides.

"Mommy, who's your mom?" Jack asked obviously confused.

"Angelica" Jack was shocked. Angelica had a daughter and he was shocked. Oceana pulled a doll from her pocket and put it next to Jack, who was shocked and asked where she had got it from. He snapped the doll away from the child and walked back towards the cabin. Oceana followed behind Jack and followed him as he walked into the cabin.

He showed he the doll and asked why she had it. Angelica looked forward between Jack and her daughter and reassured Jack that the curse was broken. He sighed and gave the doll back to the little girl.

"Who is she Angelica?" he asked.

"She's my daughter" she said stating the obvious. "And your Jack Sparrow" Oce told him. He turned around smirked at her and warned her that it was Captain Jack Sparrow. She laughed and said "But you don't have a ship, it burned down"

"Actually I do, I just can't exactly use it right away" he explained. Oceana just laughed at him and nodded her head.

"Who's her father" Jack asked curious. "You are Jack, you left me on the island, and you didn't believe me"

"So, you lied to me by telling me the truth. Again?" he asked. "Si" she replied. Jack turned to the girl and asked her full name, turning slightly to take a look at Angelica.

"Oceana Marie Sparrow" she continued "And I'm four years old and I'm a first mate. I have a ship and you don't" Angelica laughed and walked to her daughter picking her up.

"She's smart but she's stubborn and cocky just like you" Angelica told him. Sparrow watched the little girl and scrunches his nose.

Angelica sighed and told him that if he didn't want to help raise his daughter it was fine, she'd done it for four years, and she was fine just like that. When Jack didn't answer Angelica turned around and was about to walk out but just before she did Jack said "I'll do it, I'll help you. I'll be a… a…. dad" struggling to say the end.

Angelica turned around and smiled as Oceana jumped from her mother's arms to hug Jack. "Daddy, mommy, I have a big family" Jack picked up the child not sure how and smiled. Angelica walked closer and stood next to Jack smiling to him before giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

-x0x-Jack&Angelica-x0x-Pirates-Of-The-Caribbean-x0x-Jack&Angelica-x0x-

**A/N: This is my new story which consists of 101 Jack and Angelica one shots. Hope you enjoy them all as much as I enjoy writing them. Suggestions are accepted as the length of the chapters will vary according to the story line. Tell me what you thought by leaving a review. **


End file.
